bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Rooms
In the Binding of Isaac, the dungeon structure is randomly generated. However, there are four rooms which are always present in the first 3 chapters: the boss room, the item room, the shop, and the secret room. In The Womb levels, there is only the boss room and the secret room in every level. Occasionally, there is also a challenge room, arcade, and/or mini-boss room. Room Layout The room consists of anywhere from one to four doors, rocks, poop, enemies, fire, pits, chests, and items. Rooms can be either "puzzle" rooms, where the player can navigate obstacles to get items, or "battle" rooms, where the player must defeat enemies before being allowed to leave (often a heart, coin, key, bomb, or, rarely, a troll bomb will spawn in the center of the room after defeating all of the enemies). A few special rooms will also randomly appear in place of normal, enemy-spawning, rooms. These include the bomb maze, flaming pentagram and rooms containing treasure chests. The layouts of the rooms are randomly generated, with different amount of enemies (as well as different positions), rocks (as well as different types of rocks), chests, and items. The item room, shop, boss room, challenge room, arcade, and miniboss room have only one normal room adjecant to them. Item Room The item room (officially called the treasure room) is a room without enemies containing an item on a pedestal. One of these rooms appears on all levels before The Womb. They do not appear on The Womb or levels after. The item room will require a key on every level other than the first, or 2 bombs if the secret room borders the item room. The item room is indicated by a golden rimmed door frame on player view as well as a gold crown on the map. Shop Room To enter this room, a player must use a key, or 2 bombs if the shop borders the secret room. In this room, players can buy a number of Items from a hanged man. Prices are 3 pennies for Hearts, 5 pennies for bombs, keys, faith hearts, pills, and tarot cards, and 15 for Permanent/Collectable and Space/Activated items. Occasionally, items are half price, in which case their price will be in red. The shopkeeper will sell items for hearts on rare occasions like the Devil Rooms; however, the items won't cost anything despite the heart price shown. The shop always requires a key to enter. The "sin" mini-boss Greed will sometimes appear in a shop, replacing the shop on that level even after defeat. Small Hanged Man.png|Hanged Man Without Head Hanged Man.png|Hanged Man Hanged Man No Legs.png|Hanged Man No Legs Shops frequently stock the Ladder, the Batteries, the Steam Sale, The Book of Revelations, the Treasure Map, and the Compass. Other items do appear, but unreliably. Occasionally, a Shop may switch one item for another in a second visit. This may be a bug. (Red price items can be swapped immediately after completing the challenge room.) Shops can only contain two of the same usable item with the rosary (ie:bible). Beggar Room icon on the map.]] The Beggar Room is a randomly occurring room containing the beggar NPC. The room appears as a slot machine icon on the map, as the beggar is like the Slot Machine in that he is a game of chance. Bumping into him costs a penny and gives a chance for the beggar to randomly produce a key, bomb, troll bomb, heart, soul heart, or item. This can can be repeated until he drops an item after which he will blast off through the ceiling. The Beggar will remain until he drops an item or is blown up by a bomb. Beggars can be killed with bombs and will drop random pickup items. It is possible for multiple beggars to exist in the same level, through uses of the Tarot card Judgement or just by chance. Boss Room To escape each level (unless using "We Need to Go Deeper"), the player must travel to the boss room and defeat the boss. The boss room is indicated with a skull above the doorway as well as a skull icon in the minimap. The boss drops items (depending on the boss, either a single stat boosting item (common bosses), item unique to that particular boss (alternate bosses, horsemen) or a devil room item (The Fallen)), 1 to 3 health pickups (depends if "Everything Terrible" is unlocked and if the monster has an alternate color), and the trapdoor to the next floor. If the boss room borders the secret room you will not be able to enter the boss room with a bomb. If you have the X-ray Vision you will be able to exit into the boss room; which will not be marked as such on your map until you enter. Larry Jr intro.png|The into that appears when you enter Larry Jr's boss room. Larry Jr.png|The Larry Jr. Boss Fight Sometimes, a door to the devil room will also appear. Beware that it is possible to go down the trapdoor before collecting the dropped items, especially if Isaac is close to the area where the trapdoor appears when he defeats the boss. Challenge Room The challenge room can be recognized by the Gauntlet Door (a pair of crossed swords above the doorway). It can only be entered if the player is at full health (or the equivalent of full health, made up with Soul Hearts), or has the item "The Nail","Lord of the Pit" or "Skeleton Key". It is also possible to enter the challenge room without full health if it borders a secret room and you blow up the wall in the secret room that leads to the challenge room; however, you can't use bombs to exit the gaunlet room until you have finished it. Once inside the player will find a chest or an item. Upon opening the chest or picking up the item, the player will have to defeat three waves of enemies before being able to exit the room, and like "battle rooms," a heart, coin, key, bomb, pill, or tarot card may spawn in the center after defeating all enemies. This room can appear from the second level onwards. Note: You can spawn all three waves at the same time by pressing pause immediately after taking the loot from the room. This will also happen if you unlock something just as the waves are going to spawn - for example, you open a chest and pick up a coin to give you 55 coins, thus unlocking Cain. As the "You've Unlocked Cain" message appears, all three waves spawn immediately. Bug:if you have an item that allow's you to fly you can get the item and then just leave without having to fight the waves of monsters. possibly because the fact when you bomb the door little bits of rock come out. The Arcade {C} The Arcade contains three games for the players to gamble and play with. Entering the Arcade costs one coin. Inside, players will find a Slot Machine, a Blood Donation Machine, and the Skull Game. An item, such as a coin or a heart, can also spawn upon the first entry. Arcades can appear on every level but the first. *'A Slot Machine:' Players can gamble pennies for a chance to win pills, bombs, keys, hearts, fly items, or more pennies. Sometimes it spawns a fly monster instead. It will eventually break after a number of plays; when it does, it will spawn several items, or the Dollar (set coins to 99). *'A Blood Donation Machine:' Players can exchange life for a random amount of coins. Each transaction costs half a heart, except on "The Womb", where it costs a full heart. It also breaks after a number of usages; it may spawn the Blood Bag item upon breaking. Note: The My Little Unicorn, The Chariot, the Book of Shadows, and the Game Kid items allow you to use the Blood Donation Machine without losing any hearts, as well as the invincibility given by the @#!*% of Babylon item when the player gets to half a heart. *'Skull Game:' Players can gamble in a game to guess which of the three skulls an item is hidden under. Can be a heart (1/2 heart, full heart, soul heart), a bomb (regular, troll, one+), a key, or a special item (skatole). You always win 2 of whatever item was shown (except the skatole). Losing releases a fly to attack the player. The skull swapping animation is always the same, so you have a 33% chance to win. *By destroying any of these with a bomb, random basic items will be released. Mini-Boss Room The player must battle a manifestation of one of the seven deadly sins. The layout for these rooms depends on the sin that is fought. These rooms appear as a skull that is smaller than skulls used to depict boss rooms. You can't bomb your way out of this room, nor can you enter it from the secret room. A Mini-Boss room may occasionally replace a Shop or Secret room, in which case it will always contain the sin, Greed. Wrath of the Lamb DLC Any of the normal seven deadly sins may now be replaced by a "super" variety that is bigger, stronger and far more dangerous. Secret Room Item]]The Secret Room typically contains no enemies and 3-9 coins (usually pennies, with slight chances for nickels), a slot machine, or an item. The "sin" mini-boss Greed will sometimes appear in a secret room instead - the Compass will show if he resides there. The items that can be found in the secret room are 1UP, Bob's Rotten Head, My Little Unicorn, Book of Belial, Raw Liver, Spider's Bite, Transcendence, Teleport!, and We Need to Go Deeper. In Wrath of the Lamb, ankh is also located in this room. Some of these items are more common than others. The room is normally unmarked on the map, although the Treasure Map will show it automatically. The player must bomb the wall of an adjacent room (in the middle, where a door would be) to gain access. X-Ray Vision will automatically reveal entrances and forego the need to bomb, and with the Spelunker's Hat a chime will play when entering such a room, otherwise its location must be guessed. The Secret Room tends to border 3 or 4 normal rooms, a good indication of where to try. Entrances created to the Secret Room close upon leaving it. The player can bomb into other adjacent rooms from inside, but without X-Ray Vision will not be able to enter Boss or Challenge rooms in this manner. Just like any other mini-boss room, if Greed inhabits the secret room you will not be able to bomb your way out through any of the other walls. Usually you can find secret rooms when you look at the map. If you see a pattern of rooms enclosing three out of four sides of a square, similar to a 'horseshoe', this usually indicates a secret room. After you have found the Secret Room a few times, you will have no problems guessing the location. Devil Room The Devil Room is available randomly after the player has killed a level boss. and Guppy items.]]There is a higher chancefor it to appear if no damage is taken during the boss fight. The room can also be entered randomly when using Teleport!. It behaves like a regular shop, except instead of spending coins, the player can exchange hearts. Some items only appear in these rooms and don't appear in any treasure room. Once the hearts are spent, they cannot be recovered until more heart containers are collected. If you purchase an item which costs your entire HP total, it will reduce you to no HP, and you will die instantly upon taking any further damage. If you purchase an item that costs more than your entire HP total, it will kill you instantly (after the upgrade). It is possible to destroy the rock that the devil is sitting on, allowing the player to pass through him (though this serves no purpose, as the devil cannot be killed and so drops no items, money, or hearts). If you purchase Guppy (Dead Cat) in a transaction that would normally kill you, you will instead expend a usage of it and be revived at the spawn with 1 heart as per the items effect. The Devil Room may randomly contain the boss, Krampus who, when defeated, will always drop the Lump of Coal item. Bugs: * If you have hearts and soul hearts and make a purchase that uses all of your regular hearts, you will also lose all of your soul hearts. You will then have no hearts shown in the top right but still be alive. * If you have hearts and soul hearts and make a purchase that uses all of your regular hearts, you can be killed despite still having soul hearts. * If you have a 1-Up and you make a deal that kills you, you will come back with no heart capacities, and will still be alive, and you will be unable to gain more heart capacities. Library A room with two item pedestals, for the most part having books on them. Also note that this room is locked, much like a shop, requiring a key to enter. This room's icon is a book. Angel Room The Angel Room appears by chance after a Devil Room appears. The doorway takes on the same appearance as a regular Devil Room, however upon entering, the room as a completely separate appearance. Inside, an Angel gives the player an offering that takes away no hearts. These can be a variety of space items, passive items, or trinkets. Only one item is offered at a time. All items in the Angel Room can be re-rolled. Boss Duel Room Boss Duel Rooms take on the appearance of a regular duel room on the inside. The boss duel room offers a special item at a 100% chance, when picked up it will spawn a random boss appropriate to the floor you're on. However, after killing the first boss, another boss will appear. For example, if you're on Basement 2, Monstro could appear, and then Larry Jr. The door to the room has skull overlapping the two swords. On the map, the logo is a bloodied sword. There are two conditions which will grant you access to Boss Duel Room: You must have not reciveved ANY damage at all during the current stage OR you must have 1/2 hearts of health remaining. Only one condition needs to be met to enter. It is possible to avoid either of these requierements if the player is currently using an item that allows the flight ability (i.e Lord of the pit, Holy Grail) or the Nail Item. If the room is adjacent to a secret room, you may also enter it by destroying the wall the separates the rooms. (appears to open after normal boss is defeated as well, confirmation?) Unholy Room The Unholy Room (a.k.a. Curse Room) A room containing one or sometimes two red and black chests, which can contain many things, including spiders or teleportation to the Angel or Devil Room. There is a small chance of this room containing a free Devil Room item instead. To get in and out of the room, you must walk through it's spiky door frame, which deals half a heart of damage to you. A bit of trivia: If you try to enter while flying, you won't take damage. However, you will take damage flying out of it. In addition, the spiky door also appears in adjacent secret rooms. This room's map icon look like the wh0re of Babylon. It's possible for the Unholy Room to reveal the Secret Room via another spiky door. Possible Chest Contents *2 Spiders *2 Soul Hearts *Treasure *Teleport to Devil Room *Golden Chest *2 Troll Bombs. *Trolololol Bomb *2 pills *Friends Til the End! (3 homing flies) *Guppy's Tail Spike Room A room that contains lots of blood and a spike tile in the center. When you walk over the spike a few times you will receive a random reward. The room has the same material as the lvels from The Depths. Alternate Secret Room The Alternate Secret Room can contain a red chest and can be on the same floor as a normal secret room. Special Rooms *I am Error